


Dribs and Drabbles in the world of Stucky

by Azamatic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dance, Fluff, Guilt, Hoodies, Libraries, M/M, Post-it Notes, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: After 70 years of waiting, Steve knew how to make their first dance perfect





	1. First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP's first dance at their wedding. Person A gets misty-eyed despite their best efforts to hold back on the waterworks, and ends up burying their face in Person B's shoulder to hide it as their partner holds them close.
> 
> Well guys, this is the first upload of a 40 OTP Prompt challenge I've decided to do.
> 
> The choice of song Steve used came by coincidence. I was looking for a 40's style song that was from around the time of pre serum Steve, and I just so happened to have Bing Crosby' Only Forever on Vinyl that I was listening to as writing. The two verses featured at the end are from said song.
> 
> As always, comments and kudo's are mucho appreciated! I hope you like whatever there is to come! :)

After everything the two of them had been through, after 70 years of being apart, they wanted this moment to be just them.

The both of them were exhausted. Both were up at the arse crack of dawn, unable to sleep at the thought of what the day was about to bring. The wedding was just the two of them and the rest of the avengers. Nat swore beforehand that she wouldn't cry, but 5 minutes in and the tears were flowing. To Steve and Bucky's immense surprise, even Thor was getting a little glassy eyed, giving a cough and adjusting his position to hide it.

The wedding was followed by a sit down meal at Bucky and Steve's favourite restaurant in New York. They all spent hours at the table regaling one another about various happy (and some embarrassing) times. Like the time when, back in the day, Bucky hid Steve's boxers and so had to sit around in a towel all day. He wasn't a particular fan of that story, evidently so in the flushness on his face.

Tony had somehow managed to find some old pictures of Steve and Bucky from back in the day, so put them into a projector form them to see. Steve winced slightly, which Bucky noticed and offered a hand under the table, at the sight of the timid shell, but he couldn't help but swell with happiness and pride at Bucky looking as handsome as ever. He somehow seemed even more handsome now tat he got to call him his husband.

As the night went on and the level of alcohol dwindled, the party bid farewell to one another until it was just Steve and Bucky. It was a perfect night, with just a hint of a summer breeze, so they decided to take a slow walk back to their apartment. Steve, being the more traditional one, insisted on carrying a slightly tipsy Buck across the threshold, earning a moan from the other when he caught his head on the door frame. He took of their jackets and settled a very sleepy Bucky down on the couch before leaving again and heading up to the rooftop to put the finishing touches to his surprise.

He came down a short while later to be greeted with a curled up Bucky spooning Steve's jacket. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty” he said in his best calming voice, the once that made Bucky go all weak at the knees.

Bucky opened one eye with a cheeky smile. “You know what that tone of voice does to me”

Steve laughed and held out his hand “It'll do a lot more later. But up you get! I've got one last surprise for you.”

Bucky sighed and threw Steve's jacket around him before reluctantly following him up the stairs and out into the night. It was not yet nightfall, so there was a pleasant sunset which was gently illuminating the rooftop. Steve had hung glass jars with little tea light candles in them on rope, and placed them all around the fencing that boarded the roof. In the corner was a small portable record player with a single vinyl.

Steve held his hand out again, grinning ear to ear from seeing Bucky trying to take in the view of not just the surroundings, but also his husband. It still felt weird he could now call him that. “Last surprise of the night. Well, not the last, but that comes later. Since we didn't get to have it, I thought we could have our first dance here. Just the two of us.

Bucky stepped forward into Steve's open arms. “I couldn't think of a better way (he totally could!), to end today, Stevie.

Steve broke free so he could go and set the record to play. He lifted the needle into position and let it fall. All of a sudden, memories came flooding back. Memories of happier times. He remembered how often him and Steve used to dance to this song in the privacy of their rundown apartment in Brooklyn. Many hours they'd spent in the comfort of this song, Steve trying hard to not give Bucky an opportunity to step on him.

Steve moved into vision, causing Bucky to snap out of his daydream. “You remembered? You remembered this song all this time?” He was tearing up at the gesture now.

Steve smiled and moved forward, wiping the tear away that was about to fall down Bucky's cheek. “How could I not? He took Bucky into a warm embrace. “The times we both spent listening to this song were the best. I've never forgot them, Buck. I wanted our first dance song to have a meaning behind it, so when I found the record on sale in town, I knew it was a sign.”

Bucky just sighed contentedly against Steve's shoulder, still thinking of the those days, all those years ago. He'd found the perfect man (again!), he'd had the perfect day, and now the perfect ending. The two of them danced long into the night, long after their song had finished playing.

_Do I want to be with you_  
_As the years come and go?_  
_Only forever_  
_If you care to know_

_Do you think I'll remember_  
_How you looked when you smile?_  
_Only forever_  
_That's puttin' it mild_


	2. It's Not Home Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to go away on a mission, leaving at home a newly recovering Bucky. How do things work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A is away on a trip. When they come back, person B is wearing one of person A's shirts.
> 
> As always guys, you kudos' are greatly appreciated! Don't forget to drop a comment below and let me know what you think :)

Bucky had just been released into Steve's care, following the discharge from T'Chala's facilities. For the first time in decades, he finally felt more like himself. Both Tony and T'Chala had worked as much as they could on him to rid his mind of the pain and suffering that Hydra had inflicted on him. Although he was still suffering with the occasional nightmare, he felt more positive in himself, and at life.  
  
He had now moved into Steve's 2 bedroomed apartment in down town Manhattan, which he was still feeling a little weary about. For as long as he could remember, he didn't know what comfort was. Was it the luxury of a hot bath?, or perhaps the double bed he could sink into and have to himself? All of this was alien to him, but it still felt so good.  
  
Under orders from Banner (and Steve), Bucky was to takes as much time as was needed to fully re-cooperate before there was even a mention about talking to him about rejoining the group. Unfortunately, that meant that Steve was unable to be there all the time for him. He took a few weeks off to make sure Bucky was fully settled in and accustomed to his new living arrangements. It made his heart swell, both with sadness and cuteness, at the times when Bucky would feel the need to ask Steve's permission to do things, like running himself a bath, or using his laptop.  
  
Bucky had developed somewhat of an obsession with fantasy movies, much to Steve's delight, becoming a fan of Harry Potter, as well as reading all of the books. It gave Steve an air of peace to see Bucky somewhat calm when he was reading, no doubt lost in his own little world, imagining all that was going on inside the books.  
  
Steve and Natasha were called away on a small mission to Washington D.C., much to Steve's displeasure. How would Bucky cope without him, or not having anyone to talk to for the entire week? But Steve knew he couldn't refuse. Perhaps this could be a test of trust between the two of them, a step forward into rejoining the group so to speak.

 

* * *

  
If there was one lesson Steve had learnt over time, was that no matter how hard you try, sometimes you can't save everyone. This was weighing heavily on his mind. He was Captain America. He should be able to save the day no matter what.   
  
Natasha assured him of this constantly on the journey home. “Steve, look at me.”  
  
He turned those guilt ridden eyes towards her.  
  
“There was nothing we could have done that would have saved everyone. Believe me. At least we managed to get nearly everyone out though, right?” She tried to sound more cheerful now, but recoiled when she realised she'd laid a hand a bit to enthusiasticly on Steve's bandaged shoulder.  
  
Steve was too lost in his own thoughts to even notice.  
  
“I know. I just wished I could have saved that kid and her mom.”  
  
Natasha wiped her tear filled eyes. “And they know that. Anyway, you need to be worried about what state your apartment is in since you've been away. If I was you, I'd worry”  
  
                                                                                                   

* * *

  
  
Steve slowly made his way to the elevator after being dropped off and pressed the button for his floor.   
  
He exited the elevator and rounded the corner to his door, bracing himself for what he may or may not see inside. He put his key in, turned it slowly and pushed the door open.   
  
The apartment was deadly silent and dark, albeit for a soft flickering glow coming from the other side of the couch. He tiptoed round the side and instantly felt his mood lifted at the sight of Bucky curled up on the couch, hugging one of Steve's fluffy hoodies.  
  
For the first time in many weeks, Bucky had a look of calm, of peace on his face, something that lightened Steve's mood.  
  
He sat down quietly beside Bucky and shut his eyes, hoping not to disturb him.  
  
He opened his eyes again at the feel of Bucky sitting up and adjusting himself.   
  
Bucky silently moved to lie across Steve's lap, draping the hoodie back over him and yawning. “Glad you're home, Steve”  
  
Steve smiled. “It's not home with out you”

 


	3. Hidden Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A (Steve) works in a library. Person B (Bucky) is an avid reader and checks out a new book or two almost every day. After Person A notices this, they begin to slip notes into Person B's books at check out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 3rd chapter of my 40 OTP prompt that im VERY slowly working my way through. As always, comments and kudos's are much appreciated from your lovely selves.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Moving to a new city for a fresh start is one thing, but moving to a part of the country you've never been too or know nobody in? 

The company Bucky worked for had an opening for him in their New York branch, and suggested he go for it. This could be exciting, he thought to himself. A chance to explore and live in a city he's never been too before, and the chance to start a new chapter in his life.

He'd been settled into his new apartment for a little over 4 months now. He'd managed to bring with him the bare essentials from his previous apartment. Once his money had picked up again, he'd got Sam to slowly forward all his other belongings over to him. But the one thing he missed most of all, were his books. His books understood him when the vast majority of people didn't. Whenever he was having a bad day, he couldn't wait to get home, wrap up all cosy like, and delve back in and loose himself in the world of whatever it was he was reading at the time.

It was really starting to annoy him now that he didn't have anything at hand to read. He didn't want to go out and buy new books, as his current “to read” pile was already as big as it should be. But just down the road from his apartment, he noticed a library that he was kicking himself for not having visited yet. So he decided that first thing in the morning, he'd go down there and join up, just to tide him over until he got his own books back in his apartment.

He awoke to a grey drizzly Saturday morning, just the type of ones that would make you want to stay wrapped up in bed all day, the moment you looked out the window. But a little drizzle wouldn't stop him from venturing out today. So he got a quick wash, got dressed and headed outside, not before grabbing his umbrella of course.

He didn't count on the wind suddenly picking up, and blowing his umbrella inside out. Bucky had his hair just the way he liked it today, so he'd be dammed if the rain was going to ruin it. So he took off at a sprint towards the library, which was only a few blocks away. He apologised to the few people he bumped into as he climbed the steps to the library, two at a time, and headed inside to dry off.

He wasn't aware of how fast his pace was as he entered, nor was he aware of the “Caution, wet floor” sign ahead of him. He slipped, his right foot coming out for underneath him. He held his hand out to grab onto something, and found someone else taking his hand and catching him before he hit the floor. 

“Careful there! Didn't you see the sign?”

Bucky looked up to see this blonde man with the most striking blue eyes, holding onto his hand. He tried to suppress the blush he could feel snaking it's way up his face. 

“Erm, I didn't sorry.” Bucky was an expert at lying through his teeth when the occasion called for it.

“I'm Steve,” the man said, “I'm one of the librarians here. Anything you need help with?”

Bucky straightened himself up, introduced himself and said how he'd like to join up.

“Ahhh not a problem.” Steve said with a smile. “There's just a short form you need to fill in, just the usually stuff, and then you'll get your card.”

Bucky followed Steve over to his desk to grab the form and a pen. “Right! So you just fill in all the boxes and sign your name down there.”

Bucky thanked him and hastily filled out the form, not wanting to spend too long out today in this weather if he could help it. He handed it back to Steve, watching him glance up and down it, before voicing his agreement. “Right, this all seems fine to me. Nice name, Bucky. Welcome to the fold. Here's your card. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Bucky studied the card briefly before tucking it into the front of his wallet.

“Actually,” Bucky said before turning away, “could you point me to the fantasy and history sections?” 

Steve motioned to the grand door behind him. “Straight through that door and take the stairs to the left up to the first floor. Fantasy is in the middle of the room on the left, and this history is towards the back and on the right. 

Bucky thanked Steve for his help, and wondered off. 

The first floor was massive, seeming to stretch on forever. Bucky just stood there for a moment or two and took everything in, from the old bookcases crammed full of texts, to the soaring ceilings.

He found the fantasy shelves where Steve had said, and started to have a browse around. He immediately recognised some books that he had in his own possession that he'd enjoyed immensely, and some that he hadn't read, but seemed interesting enough. He came across a book called White Tiger by Kylie Chan. After reading the blurb, he knew it was one he just had to read.

With book in hand, he crossed the room at an angle, and headed towards the history section. After a while, he found a particularly stunning black leather bound book detailing the life of Elizabethan age of Tudor England. These two would do him for the next day or so. He was a quick reader after all.

He headed back downstairs and headed back over to Steve so he could check his books out. Steve took the first book and scanned it in. “Ahhhh, Kylie Chan. She's an excellent author, so you're in for a real treat. This book is the first in a trilogy, but there's another two trilogies that follow this. I've just finished the last trilogy myself.

He scanned the second book in. “Ahhhhh, a history guy as well? I'm more of an Egyptian history buff myself, but I really should broaden my horizons a little.” He stamped the books with the return dates and handed them to Bucky.

“Well, best get yourself home quickly, heard the rain is going to pick up real soon.” Bucky thanked him for the help and took off as quick as he could. Luckily the rain had settled into a steady drizzle, but the sky had different ideas. He made it to his apartment just in time for the heavens to fully open, sending people running for the nearest shelter.

This type of weather required nothing more than his favourite snugly blanket, the one which was easily twice the size of him so he could wrap it totally around himself, and the other being a mug of of hot sweet tea. Bucky's apartment was in a high rise block on the 6th floor. It overlooked the street below by means of a large window that was coupled by a window seat. This was Bucky's favourite place to read. He loved how cosy he felt being wrapped up inside against the rain whilst quietly loosing himself to his reading.

Bucky had finished the Tudor history book in next to no time. Now usually, he'd jump straight onto the next book, but his bed was calling him to him, after a few hours of good reading. So he climbed under the covers and settled down for the night, eagerly awaiting a new world to delve into.

He'd started reading White Tiger as he was walking to the nearest subway station, so he could catch the train to work that morning. He was instantly hooked, almost to the point that he wanted to fain sickness at work so he could come home earlier to finish it. But in between his lunch breaks and journeying home that day, he managed to get the most of it done, saving the last two chapters to read in bed that night. He polished them off in no time at all, making a mental note to take the books back in the morning and enquire about the second one.

Bucky's lie in was broken by a call from his boss. Two of the staff members who run the store that day had called in sick, so Bucky was needed to to help the other single staff member. It meant being paid more as he'd be working on his day off. Never the less, he was sill pissed.

The weather was glorious this time, but this did nothing to aide Bucky's mood. The sky was cloudless and the sun was out, although it wasn't too warm. It was just the way Bucky liked it, or rather would like.

Steve was at the main desk again, replacing the dust jackets on a few books that really needed them. He happened to look up at the exact moment the door opened, and in stepped Bucky.

Bucky rather slammed the books down in front of Steve. Steve stopped what he was doing for a second. “You can''t have finished them already....”

Bucky saw the look on Steve's face “What can I say, I'm a quick reader and I like books!” he said through almost gritted teeth. “I'm bringing these back.”  
He gave Steve a nod of thanks and headed upstairs without saying anything else.

What's got this guys boxers in a knot, Steve thought. He'd always liked it when people smiled, particularly Bucky. Bucky's smile could literally light up a room. 

Bucky returned a few short minutes later. “I saw this book last time and forgot to pick it up. Someone was looking at it, so I got it when they put it down. Can I leave it here while I have another look?”

Steve gave him a friendly week. “Sure! I'll check it out for you so it's all ready.” Bucky actually said thank you this time. 

Steve didn't like to see people annoyed or having a bad day, so he like to cheer them up whenever he could.

He grabbed one of the post-it notes that he kept by the phone, and a sharpie from the desks organiser. He opened the back of the book, put the post-it note in and wrote “Please don't forget to smile today”

Bucky came back down just as Steve closed the book, with the last two books in the first trilogy of Kylie Chan.

“Ahhhhh I was going to check those out later myself. Let me know what they're like though!

Bucky merely gave Steve a half hearted smile as Steve checked the books out for him. “I'll get them back to you ask quick as I can.” he said, stuffing the books into his bag and heading out the door.

The rest of the day dragged. The flow of customers was more or less the same for that time of the week. Bucky puts the time dragging down to him constantly thinking that he should be at home right now. Luckily enough for him, the store was due to close a half hour early for some planned electrical work, so that was a slight comfort to ease Bucky's mood.

After navigating back through rush hour traffic, Bucky finally made it home, takeout in hand. He'd showered and washed his hair as soon as he got back, and started to unpack his bag on the kitchen counter with one hand, whilst eating with the other.

He noticed that a green slip of paper had fallen out of one of his books. He set his fork down so he could pick it up off of the floor and get a better look. Bucky instantly felt more than a little better after the day he'd had. He really did have a smile on his face now. He took the piece of paper over to his fridge and put it on the door with one of the many magnets he had. And for the first time that week, Bucky slept with a smile.

It was grey and raining as per usual that morning, something that Bucky always saw as a bad omen for the day. He'd finished one of the books in record time, so he decided to drop it off on the way to work that morning. 

He didn't slip over this time, but he smiled to himself again when he saw Steve at his desk.

“Here's the book back that you wanted. I want to apologise for how I acted the othe...”

He was interrupted by Steve waving a hand his way. “Hey, don't worry about it. We all have our bad days.”

Bucky zipped up his bag and turned to leave, but he quickly shot back. “Oh by the way. There was a note inside that book.

“Oh shit, he knows” Steve thought to himself. “A note? Like a post it one?”

“Yea, one of those.” Bucky replied back almost instantly.

Steve was thinking of a million different ways to get himself out of this. “Don't worry. I've had a few of them myself. I wouldn't worry too much about it. And judging by the smile on your face, whatever was on it must have done you the world of good?”

The smile inched it's way across Bucky's face again. “Oh, it sure did. Well, I best get going before I'm late again. Catch you later, Steve!”

Bucky popped his umbrella up outside and checked his watch. Shit. He didn't realise how long he'd spent inside and now he was running very late.

He sprinted the next few blocks to try and make up time. He got there to find a none to pleased boss staring him down from behind the counter.

Bucky started to open his mouth to account himself, but he was cut off.

“I don't want to hear it. You're late AGAIN. This is the 5th time in the past month alone. Don't bother coming back in tomorrow, the day after, or even next week. You're fired!”

Bucky couldn't hear anything else. He just turned heel and stalked out the door.

The next few days went by far too slowly. He didn't dress or wash, and eating was out of the question as well. He just spent his days wallowing around his apartment in self pity, watching god awful day time television. On the fourth day, he thought enough was enough.

He took a long overdue shower, got dressed and headed for the library to use the computers to look for a new job.

“Well, I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back!” Steve said with his usual smile. He saw Bucky and his smile dimmed. Although Bucky looked somewhat more presentable than he had the past few days, he still looked like ass.

“I lost my job. Can I have some time on the computers? Got to crack on with job searching.” He started pulling out his wallet to pay for time.

Steve waved him down. “I'm sorry to hear that, Bucky. Don't worry about it. The time is on me, so use it for however long you need.”

Bucky gave him a slight smile and a nod as a sign of appreciation, and settled himself into the far corner of the room, which was conveniently in Steve's line of sight.

Steve's heart went out to him. He knew how much it sucked to loose your job and how hard it can be to find another.

He was occupied with fitting books with new protective dust jackets, when he saw Bucky get up and head to the bathroom. He took this as an opportunity to write another note and leave it for Bucky to find. He scribbled one down and quickly walked over and pasted it on the computer screen that Bucky was using . He got back to his own desk and picked up what he was doing just as Bucky sat down.

He looked at him from under his eyes. He saw Bucky take the note and quickly glance around.

“Always stay positive” The green note said. It was the only thing Bucky could do right now, so he quietly thanked the mysterious stranger for giving him that little bit of encouragement to keep on going.

Bucky came back to do more job applications again, whilst also dropping off another book that he'd finished. Whilst Steve sorted the book out and logged Bucky onto his computer, Bucky noticed Steve's stationary tidy. There was a small stack of post it notes, conventionality in the same colour as the ones that he'd found in his book and on the computer screen. Could it really be?

Bucky busied himself with printing out some more job applications and updating his LinkedIn profile. He'd seen Steve wonder off upstairs, so he took this as an opportunity. He mooched one of Steve's post it notes and decided to leave one himself this time. “Thank you for the messages. They really did help me a lot – Bucky” For good measure, and purely for amusement, he added his number at the end. He left the pad in front of Steve's desk, grabbed his things and left. 

He wondered back to his apartment, thinking about whether Steve had seen it and whether he'd respond. Later on that evening as Bucky was running a bath, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the water and turned the tap off. He smiled yet again. “You're more than welcome – Steve” He smiled even more when he saw the winking emoji at the end. He got in the warm bath and read the text again, sighing contentedly as he did so. He'd visit the library again tomorrow, he thought to himself.

There was Steve in his usual space, that regular smile he always had when Bucky walked in.

Steve seemed a little nervous this time. “How did you know it was me?”

Bucky gave a quite chuckle. “One, I recognise your handwriting. Two, you're the only one I know who uses neon green post it notes” he pointed at the pile beside Steve.

Steve blushed. “Guess I should have hid them, eh? Anyway, if you're not having much luck with job hunting, I may be able to help you. We've got an opening for an Library assistant. If you can fill out the form now, I can hand it in for you and put in a good word for you at the same time.

Bucky's luck had suddenly changed. He'd got a cute guys number AND a possible new job, and all within the space of a few days!

He filled in the details and handed Steve the form. “Thank you so much for doing this for me Steve, it really means a lot.

Steve waved him down again. “Nothing to thank me for. I hate seeing people stuck in a rut, so I'm glad to help if I can. Keep your phone on. I'll text you and let you know if you have an interview

Bucky took one last browse at the books and headed home, feeling unusually upbeat about the whole situation. This deserved pizza. The pizza place that was conveniently across the street from Bucky's apartment knew him by now. It was one of those small pizza shops, so everyone knew everyone. One of the elderly owners had taken a shine to Bucky since he moved in, so she always added that little extra cheese and few toppings when nobody was looking.

His phone buzzed as he was watching the TV that evening; pizza in one hand and a coke in the other. Bucky wiped his hands in his sweatpants . He glanced over the text, letting out another content sigh and grinning.

Hey Bucky, sorry about how late this text is (only just got back from work!) I doctored up your application a little and put a good word with the manager. Think you could come back in tomorrow around midday for an interview?

Keeping everything crossed for you. If all goes well for you (I'm sure it will!) I'll buy you a congratulatory drink ;) - Steve

He didn't know what made his heart race more. The fact he got an interview, the fact the cute librarian offered to buy him a drink, OR the fact Steve put a wink face at the end of the text. Safe to say, Bucky didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

That morning as a blur. Bucky did end up getting that drink from Steve, more than one actually. He ended up crashing on Steve's couch as he lived closer to the bar than Bucky did. Drink makes people say things, and Bucky has a habit of telling people how cute they are. He awoke with a smiling Steve sitting next to him on the couch and gesturing to the coffee on the table, noticing only then that he was using Steve's leg as his pillow. This was going to be the start of something beautiful he though.


End file.
